Tears of my Heart
by Fire Pheonix 009
Summary: this is a update sorry about my first ok pg13 for nudity and a tad of language
1. Kagome's back

Tears on my Heart  
  
Written by Fire Pheonix 009  
  
Tears on my heart  
  
~~~~~ A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. That belongs to The writer, however any other persons are owned by me. All rights reserved.  
  
~~~~~ Ch 1  
  
"Kagome, you're late! I've been waiting over an hour now...Why?" He had his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. His white hair was flowing in the afternoon breeze, went to his waist. The young man was not pleased with the dark haired young women in front of him. She was sitting on the rim of the Bone Eaters Well trying to catch her breath after the long climb up and out. Her back pack, over flowing as usual with supplies, was still on her back. She blinked up at him in the sun light.  
  
"Inuyasha," She softly sighed "How many times do I have to keep telling you that not only do I have a life other the detecting shards, but I will always come back. It just so happens that I had a very important test at school that I couldn't afford to miss."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, then the other. His nostrils flaring. He took a step back, while sharply in taking some air. 'I know that scent.'  
  
"What?" Kagome questioned to her traveling companion/secret love. She had known for sometime that her so-called crush was flaring into something bigger then she has ever known before. But she was never going to admit that out loud of course.  
  
Little did she know, though, that the same feelings were also inside of a certain hanyou. But there definitely was no way he was going the say a word about that to her. Infact, the only way he would ever say he had feelings for the young women is if hell froze over and Sesshomaru embraced him in a brotherly hug. So there.  
  
"N.Nothing." He stated as he turned on his heal and started walking back to the village. 'Oh great Ka-go-me,' Inuyasha thought bitterly to himself. 'Damn her body. Doesn't she know what that scent of hers doe's to me. No, no, of course she doesn't know...Kuso.. I better be careful. I don't want to end up in Atsui and do something the both of us will regret.'  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome called out. "Aren't you going to take the bag. I over packed it this time and it's too much for me to take to the village." "Feh." Was Inuyashas reply. Then muttered under his breath "Weak human."  
  
Kagome, unfortunately for the dog-demon, heard what he said. "Inuyasha," She said in a voice that was a little to sweet for his liking. "I am not as weak as one might think." He saw an angry glint for a brief second in her eyes, and knew what was coming. "SIIIIITTTT!!" She strained the word to emphasis her anger towards him and he obediently kissed ground face first.  
  
Once she was done glaring at him, she turned on her heel towards the village, leaving the flattened dog-boy by himself. 'Gods, she's beautiful when she has that angered look on her face...Whoa! Where did that come from!?' He said quietly to himself. 'Come on, you know it's true. Why can't you just admit it to yourself.' "Feh, No I'm not!" he growled out.  
  
"No you're not what?!" Piped Shippou while jumping onto his head and chopping his right ear. "OWWWW...None of your damn business brat." he yelled at the same time grabbing his tail and bopping him several times on the head. "Waaahhhaaa. I'm telling Kagome you jerk!!" Shippou cried out. He then jumped up and ran towards the village when Inuyasha attempted to take a swipe at him with his claws.  
  
Inuyasha slowly rose himself up and dusted his clothes clean before following after the kit slowly. He needed to think for a while so he headed over to the Go-Shinboku tree.  
  
**  
  
The lighting flashed across the sky. Shortly followed by the thunder vibrating the world with an ear splitting crack. Another flash and the rain began to fall in a steady flow from the heavens. "Ahhh, tiss good to see ye Inuyasha. Come. sit by the fire and warm yeself. I'll start making some supper." With that said, Inuyasha hug up his soaked fire-rat coat and sat down beside the fire to warm up.  
  
"Feh." He said as he noted Miroku walking in from the other room with a bright, unmistakable red hand print on his left cheek. And a snickering kitsune following right behind him. 'Probably from Sango when he attempted to grope her.' He thought to him self, smug like. 'At least it better be from Sango. If it wasn't..I'll rip him to shreds.' And with that thought he gave Miroku a hard glare with a slight growl, before Keade handed him his bowel and chopsticks. Then sat her self down next to him. She can see the emotions playing across his face and knew exactly what he was thinking. But before she was able to say a word to defuse a possible out burst from the hanyou, he spoke first.  
  
"Hey baba," Inuyasha said as soon as he was finished with his bowel. "Where are the girls at?" This question surprised her for a moment. But she didn't show it. She's known for sometime now that the dog-demon cares greatly for Kagome, along with all the others, he just can't afford to show any signs of weaknesses in this time and age. Too many dangers. "There's a bad storm heading in." He didn't like the idea of Kagome not being within his line of sight when rain is involved. It always puts a damper on his sense of smell so he can't get an early detection on approaching dangers.  
  
"The Ladies took off to the nearby hot spring as soon as Kagome-sama came to the village." Said Miroku, sipping his tea. "Do not worry about them, they are quite capable of caring for them self's Inuyasha. They will be back shortly I assume now that the weather has changed." Keade said matter- of-factly. But Inuyasha was not comfortable with this. He finished the last of his tea and was about to get up when Miroku spoke.  
  
"Sango and I were at the neighboring village to the south the other day....," He started say looking at the inu-hanyou, but was interrupted. "Feh, big deal. Why should that concern me Priest." He replied, while eyeing the door. Some one was approaching the hut. But because of the rain scent on everything, he couldn't tell who it was. "Ahem, as I was saying," Miroku continued "we were there getting some supplies for Keade-sama when we came across a shard rumor.'  
  
Well, that did it. Miroku now had the full attention of the dog-demon before him. Both eyes and ears were all focused on him and the door forgotten.  
  
"Where Miroku." the inu-hanyou asked, flexing his claws in anticipation. "About a days walk past the neighboring village to the south. Some of the villagers there claim to have seen it. Say it is a horse youkai."  
  
Just then the door flap opened on the hut. Now that Inuyasha had the information he needed, he turned his attention back to the door way only to be greeted by three very soaked people. "Kagome...your back." Squealed Shippou. Kagome didn't have anytime to register the orange blur in time to brace her self when he slammed in to her causing to lose her balance and sending them both out the door, into the rain.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Screamed Inuyasha and jumped up to the door. "Damn the fox, I'm going to hang him by his tail." "Gomen ne Kagome. I didn't mean to knock you over." It's ok Shippou. At least I was still wet, so it's ok." She said as she hugged the fox closely and went back inside again. "Like hell it is...Damn you fox..can't you be more careful!" Inuyasha roared to Shippou at the same yanking him out of Kagomes embrace and shaking him by his tail. "Inuyasha, put him down..Now!!" His growl died in his chest but he just stood there. Her hands were balled in fists on her hips and she was tapping her foot on the floor. "I said..NOW!" At this point Inuyasha was too busy noticing her intoxicating scent as it was rising with her anger. 'OHH Gods she's beautiful like this....' He barely thought as the next thing he was looking at were the floor boards when Kagome shouted out the command word 'oswari.' He kept his mouth shut this time to admire her. Shippou was now able to jump back into her embrace for a quick kiss on the cheek , jumped back down to munch Inuyashas ear and then took off. "HA!! Take that you big jerk!"  
  
"Humph, well, so much for relaxing in the hot spring." Kagome muttered "Blasted rain just had to ruin it. I don't like being soaked in my clothes. Keade-chan... mind if I change in your room. I just hope I don't catch any thing." "Nay child. Go right ahead." Keade answered. "Tiss alright for ye to change there as well Sango. Inuyasha and I shall keep an eye on Miroku till ye are finished." She gave him an icy glare when he was about to get up. Inuyasha just snorted and flexed his clawed right hand to emphasis Keades glare. He got the silent message and poured him self another cup of tea. Kiria and Shippou just shook them self's in a corner and ended up as fluff- balls.  
  
Now Inuyasha, on the other hand, noticed there was going to be a slight problem with Kagome being under the same roof as him. "Ohh great." He grumbled to him self "I've got two choice that I can see...Either stay dry in here for the night till we leave in the morning and deal with it or leave to take care of business and get soaking wet." He thought about this for a few moments until he noticed that his manhood and instincts were screaming at him to take her now. But he knew he couldn't do that to His Kagome. He loved and respected her very much. Inuyasha knew the chances of finding anyone else similar to her to rut with the likes of him were none. He couldn't just take her like some other demons do, he needed her to want this as well. But he knew better. How could she possiablely love, let alone rut, with him.  
  
So, Inuyasha did the only thing he could do in at situation as this. He got up, put on his fire-rat jacket and knocked on the door Kagome was on the other side of.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" She asked when she poked her towel wrapped head out the door. "I..ah..I..am stepping out for awhile..so..ah be ready by morning to leave...got it!" He said with a frown on his lips while rubbing the back of his neck and staring down at his toes. His bangs were covering most of his face to conceal the faint blush that could have been seen by her. Kagome just nodded to her and closed the door.  
  
'Kuso...I need to get out of here now..' He thought as turned to leave.  
  
"What was that all about. Never seen him like that before." questioned Sango as she hung up the last of her wet clothes. Now she wore a simple kimono just like Kaogmes for the night till their wet clothes dried.  
  
"I just don't understand him. Where could he be going to in weather like this. And just were are we going in the morning." Kagome sat down on the futon and drew her legs up under her chin. "Sorry Kagome-chan, I forgot to tell you we have a lead on a shard rumor." Said Sango, drying the last of her hair. "Humph, where does get off telling me what to do? If I don't feel like getting up in the mor--AAACHOO, morning, I'm not. And right now I'm not fe--AAACHOO Feeling to good Sango." She said, rubbing her throat. That last sneeze hurt a good one. "Oh this is just great, I think I might be getting a cold after all and there's no way to get to the well while there's a storm out to get any meds.  
  
Sango looked over her best friend carefully and noted her cheeks were flushed. She put a hand to the younger woman's forehead which confirmed the fever she suspected.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you lay down and I'll get Keade to make something for that fever. ok?" Sango got up to leave and was greeted by Shippou at the door.  
  
"Not right now Shippou, Kagome's not feeling well." Sango whispered into his ear. "But Kagome needs to eat her supper." He whispered back.  
  
"I know kid, so tell ya what..Do you know where she keeps her brush at in that bag of hers!?  
  
"Yeah, why."  
  
"Because," She laughed "I think you need to be brushed out. You are an absolute fur-ball...Hmm..now that I think about it...Kiria." Sango called out. A moment later a soft purring could be heard while a soft rubbing was felt on her leg announced Kiria's arrival. Yep, just as she thought. Kiria and Shippou looked the same. Fur-ball. She bent down and picked up the two demon fur-balls and quietly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Keade-chan," Sango called while putting Shippou down in front of Kagomes bag. "Yes child." She responded  
  
"Kagome need something for a fever, I'm going to bring something to eat to her." "Ok." She said while heading to her cabinet that contained her medical herbs. A few moments later, Sango re-enter the room that Kagome was in. She was still sitting up with her knees under her chin.  
  
"Thank you Sango-chan. But I don't feel very hungry right now." Just then Keade entered the room with a hot cup of medicated tea for Kagome to drink. "Come now child," Said the old women while setting down the cup beside her. "Ye needs to eat before ye can drink the tea. Tiss not healthy to have an empty stomach while sick. This tea shall make thee sleepy so that ye can be rested in the morning."  
  
Kagome couldn't refuse the soft encouragements the old women was giving her to eat. But she still was only able to eat half of her bowel. Once Sango saw Kagome drink down the last of her tea, she left the room to attend the two fur-balls in the other room. She made herself comfortable in front of the fire while Shippou made his way to her lap. Kiria lay next to her master, waiting for her turn to be brushed out. Keade came back to the fire herself once Kagome drifted to sleep. She settled her self and noted that the Priest had already bedded down for the night.  
  
'Ye are a good demon, Inuyasha, to have such control on your demon blood. I know tiss not easy, but perhaps ye might tell her soon enough. For I know that the lass has the same feelings towards ye also.' Keade thought to herself. 'I hope ye will be all right in this storm.' And with that last thought, Keade closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha took his time walking to the hot spring the girl were at earlier that day. The soft cool rain felt good on his heated flesh. His man-hood ached for release. Luckily for him, he knows of a small cave near-by the hot spring. He'll be able to take care of him self there.  
  
"How is it that that blasted female can do this to me every time. I've never felt like this before Kikyo pinned me to the tree. Even when she was in heat herself, I've never had this feeling of..of..desire..lust..and..and such ..love!? Ung..Its so frustrating damn it." He finally reached the cave. He then pulled out the Tetsusaiga and pushed it into the ground. The he flung his fire-rat coat over it causing the barrier to activate. Sealing him self away from the world so he can work to relive him self of the great pressure that has collected in his loins. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Dawn came as it has always done since the beginning of time. The sun light slowly filtered through the tree canopy. The crickets stopped their nightly songs to rest during the day, while all the birds are awaking from their nights slumber and started chirping and sing to the new day.  
  
Inside a small cave, close by to a hot spring, Inuyasha started to stir awake. He sat up slowly to stretch out the kinks the were in his back from sleeping on the cave floor. It wasn't the best sleep he's had nor the most comfortable, like in his tree, but at least he was warm for the night during the storm thanks to the hot spring. After a quick bath in the spring, Inuyasha headed back to the village to gather the rest of the company to head out to the newest shard rumor.  
  
Back at the hut, Kagome awoke to the yummy smells of Keade making breakfast. She was about to get up when she heard the unmistakable scream of Sango.  
  
"KYAHHHHH.You Hentai.You pervert.You poor excuse for a man!!" SMACK!! "How dare you!!" She then turned on her heal and headed to wards where Kagome was located.  
  
"Sango, my dearest," Miroku said, just before she got to the door. "Its just all in good humor." As he walks up behind her and sets his hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"Miroku," She stated in a deadly calm voice with a slight tic over her right brow.  
  
"Get your hand off of me." Unfortunately for Miroku, his hand on the shoulder had already stated to travel to the small of her back while she was talking.  
  
Miroku never saw it coming. One moment he was standing behind her, the next thing he knew, Inuyasha had caught him by the front of his robes just as he entered the hut. He took note of the bright red hand print stained on Mirokus left cheek and then looked up to see an angered looking Sango. He then knew exactly what had happened, then proceeded to toss the perverted monk of his shoulder and out the door.  
  
"Stupid Priest will never learn." He said as he walked in and sat down.  
  
Kagome was softly chuckled to her as Sango came in to see how she was feeling today.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get moving huh, now that Inuyasha is back. By the way, where did he go anyways?"  
  
"I don't know.So, how are you feeling?"  
  
I.little better. I guess I just needed to rest a bit more then I have been doing lately. School's stressing me for awhile now, and Inuyasha's mood swings aren't helping me out."  
  
"So.. Does that mean your up to some breakfast?" Sango asked  
  
"You bet." Kagome stated happily while getting dressed.  
  
************ A/N.hey people!! Hope you like this fic. Its my second one. So be gentle, ok. PLEASE R/R OK I am still new to this. 


	2. Sail away, Sail away

Tears on my Heart   
  
  
  
Tears on my heart  
  
Wrote by:Fire Pheonix 009 A/N.I don't own Inuasha. I do own any other persons.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Sail away, Sail away  
  
************** "KAGOME.Watch out!!!" But Inuyasha's shouts weren't quick enough. He stood rooted to the spot with Tetsusaiga limp in his grasp, as he looked on, in slow motion it seemed, as the demon snakes tail swept across the field and made contact with Kagomes body.  
  
It was hard for Inuyasha to process what he was seeing as Kagomes body sailed over head, above the tress and out of sight.  
  
He continued standing there as the battle raged on. He watched as Sango dealt the final blow to the demon with her Hiraikotsu. Once the giant boomerang returned to its owner, Miroku steeped up, grabbing a hold of his pray beads on his arm that sealed his Air Rip.  
  
"Sango," He called over his shoulder, "grab hold of everyone and hang on." Once Sango plucked the frightened Kitsune off of his leg, she secured herself, Inuyasha and Shippou to a near by tree. She then nodded her head to Miroku to go a head and unleash the Air Rip.  
  
With in a few moments, the battle field became deathly quiet. Miroku just stood there looking at the remaining of his friends.  
  
Inuyasha was extremely pale. More so then normal for him. And by judging by the shocked expression on his face, he must still be seeing Kagome's, so-called lifeless body, flying through the air and has probably never felt so helpless in his entire being.  
  
The Kitsune cub, Shippou, on the other hand was so much worse off. Miroku had to chuckle slightly to himself at the appearance of him. He was a complete fluff-ball from head to tail. From complete fright. But fright from what, Miroku wasn't quite sure of. But it diffenetly wasn't from the snake demon its self. He just didn't know if it was from the blow that Kagome received or from the fact that Inuyasha just stood there and absolutely did nothing to prevent it from happening.  
  
Miroku shook his head to clear it and just stared at all of them. Sango was attempting to sooth the fox-child but to no avail. He gave a quick look over on Sango and noted she had some minor injuries but nothing serious. As for Shippou, there were no physical injuries that he can see, just emotional ones. They better find Kagome soon and fast. Which now brought his attention to the inu-hanyou.  
  
Inuyashas injuries were minor as well except for a gapping gash in his upper arm, but he knew he felt no pain. Miroku cautiously walked over to the dog-demon, who still wore the same shocked expression on his face, and slowly placed his hand on his shoulder as to not startle him into ripping him to shreds.  
  
He led Inuyasha away a few paces, then stopped. He was about to question him, Inuyasha started on his own.  
  
"I-I couldn't s-save her this t-time.He trailed off. Looking in the general direction Kagom flew off in. "I-I failed her." he said, sinking to his knees.  
  
"I have never failed her before. I was always there."  
  
"DAMN THIS BODY.He bellowed into the heavens. "Damn this slow half breeds body." He bowed his head down, ears dropping as well in shame.  
  
Miroku stood beside him for a while. He then tenderly placed his hand on to the hanyous shoulder, letting him know he's not alone in his grief. Sango, Shippou and Kiria came over and sat next to Inuyasha. There was no need for words as he gently embraced Sango, burring his face into her shoulder. The Exterminator was quite shocked, none the less, by this sudden show of emotions from him, but gratefully returned the hug and cried on each others shoulders quietly.  
  
"I never got to say how much I loved her." He softly mumbled into her shoulder so the others couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
"I-I wanted t-to ask her to b-be my mate, when the mission was over."  
  
There!! He said it. His whole heart was out in the open now, just waiting to be mocked by her cause he was a worthless hanyou, not worthy enough to receive the love from the woman he so deeply loved.  
  
But.it never came. Instead, Sango shook her head and wiped away her remaining tears. She then gently placed her one hand onto his shoulder while the other tilted up his chin to face her. She took a deep breath in, trying desperately to figure out how to help comfort him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The sun was shining high in the sky, which indicated to Kagome is about noontime. They were all trekking back to the village with a newly acquired piece to Shikon no Tama.  
  
Inuyasha, for the most part, had a very smug look on his face at a job well done.  
  
'One step closer.' He thought to him self.  
  
Well, no one else thought the same way, anyway. The demon they pursued wasn't very hard to defeat. All-in-all, it took about an hour or so. The problem, though, was the fact that when Inuyasha dealt the final blow to the demon through its back, it just so happened, that everyone else happened to be in front of it. So, when he pushed his sword through its back and shredded it with his claws, it sent end-trails and blood over everyone in the group.  
  
But, just before that took place, the demon attempted a last ditch effort with its claws poised at Kagome. So, she covered her eyes and screamed. There was no where to run to. When nothing happened, she peeked through her fingers and saw Inuyasha towering over her, eyes wide. That was the last she saw and fainted.  
  
She started to wake in layers. First, she noticed she was very warm and laying on something soft. Second, she heard someone calling to her. Distant at first. Then gradually coming closer, louder, while she felt someone caressing her cheek.  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she noticed, slowly at first, that she was looking into two very worried golden eyes.  
  
"Gods, Kagome, I was so scared!" He whispered into her ear while nuzzling her neck. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded and gave him weak smile that melted his heart as she placed her small hand on his cheek saying, "I'll be fine as long as I know you're here with me."  
  
Little did they know, Sango witnessed the whole thing between the pair. She already knew how much they loved each other, but were still to stubborn to say anything to each other. Kind of like her and a certain perverted monk she knew, she mused to herself. Hopefully one day they might confess.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Sango knew now what to do.  
  
TBC ** A/N.So what do you think so far?? And what could Sango know that might comfort Inu-chan. And hey. what ever happened to Kagome??!! Stay tuned for next chapter 'Landing is harder then it looks.' PLEASE R/R to let me how I'm doing. 


	3. Landing is harder then it looks

Tears on my Heart  
  
Written by: Onimusha-chan  
  
Tears on my heart  
  
Wrote by Fire Pheonix 009  
  
A/N.I don't own Inuasha, but any other persons I do.  
  
***  
  
Ch 3 Landing is harder then it looks  
  
**  
  
'Ung.OWWWWWW..W-what happened? I feel I got smashed by a truck.' Kagome thought to herself. Her whole body was hurting from top to bottom.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes to take in her surrounds. Nothing looked familiar to her.  
  
"Mou..Where I am I?" As she tried to look around from the ground. She noticed she was in a small clearing. Then she remembered everything at once.  
  
"OH ####!!" She exclaimed. "Where is everybody?" Kagome tried to sit up, but white hot pain shot through her chest. Letting out a cry of pain, she squeezed her eyes closed. But the tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing in with the blood and dirt already on her face.  
  
Once the pain subsided a little, she opened her eyes again.  
  
"How long was I unconscious for? I must have landed here when that snake demons tail hit me." Kagome shuttered a little at the sound of her voice among the tress of the forest.  
  
Apparently, she had been thrown clear of the battle all together. But what has happened to the others. Her thoughts were scrambled pretty badly at this point. 'Where's shard at, did we win the battle. Is that demon dead?' She thought out loud to herself.  
  
"Ok, first things first. I need to see how hurt I am if I'm going to have to find the others." She then looked to her right, nothing. Then to the left. What luck. There was a tree a few feet from her she could lean against.  
  
After several tries, about four rests later, she had finally managed to prop herself up against the trees trunk.  
  
Kagome gasped out loud once she got a good look at herself. What a horrible mess she was in. From what she could feel, she definitely had a rib or two broken, maybe more. A large gasp left her mouth as she looked down the rest of her. Her right leg was busted very badly at the Femur bone. The large bump on her leg, she assumed, must be the bone poking almost out of the skin. 'Compound fractures are not a good thing to have.' She gravely thought while looking to her next leg. Luckily, there was nothing broke there. But, she definitely was going to be needing quite a few stitches where there were several gashes at.  
  
Her head was pounding quite a bit. She gingerly felt over her head and came across a nasty cut and a rather large bump towards the back. No wander she can't think straight, she has a concussion. And last, she has a bad split lip.  
  
"So much blood.my blood.Owwwww.Where are they.Pain.so much pain. Cant breath.hurts too much to breathe." She moaned, against the tree.  
  
"Ung. owwwww.ok, so maybe I might not make it after all.I'm losing too much blood from my leg.cant see straight.I think I'm going into shock.."  
  
"My Lady.My Lady, can you hear me?" Squeaked a tiny voice from her right shoulder. She barley saw the tiny flea demon, Myouga. "I'll go fetch My Lord. Hang on just a little more Kagome." And then he was off, that was the last she saw of the world.  
  
**  
  
"I know. I know." Sango said to him. "Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell." His ears perked up and swiveled forward to listen, but he kept his eyes downwards toward his toes.  
  
"I know how much you love her." Ok, this caught his attention. Slowly he brought his eyes to meet hers. She continued on.  
  
"Because I know how much she loves you too. She told me already."  
  
The hanyou didn't know what to do or say for that matter. So, he let the words soak in a little.  
  
'She loves me. 'He thought. 'Does she.can she honestly love me.for who I am? Fen, then again how can she love this worthless, slow half breed who failed to protect her. How can I become a good mate to her if I can't even protect her?'  
  
** Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "Owwwww, my head.WHOA!! When did I pass out?? How long was I out for?" She exclaimed to herself. "This isn't good. I have to stay a wake no matter what damn it all. Inuyasha, where are you when I need the most. Am I ever going to see everyone again? Will I ever see you again Inuyasha? What if I don't wake up next time? *GASP* on no.(sniff..sniff) what if I never get the chance to tell me I love him?" With that thought she broke down crying.  
  
"What if we lost the battle and he's.he's dead." This wrenched her heart in half and made her cry harder.  
  
Luckily for Kagome, being that her blood scent is heavy in the air, it was able to draw out Myouga, being that his scene of smell is greater then of Inuyashas because he is a flea. When he stopped at the bloodied form of Kagome, he wept thinking she might have all ready died. But upon closer inspection, he found that her eyes were just closed, but she was barley breathing. Now that he knew where Kagome was at, he took off in search of his Lord.  
  
**  
  
Sango watch the play of emotions run across the hanyous face before she spoke again.  
  
"Inuyasha look at me." Said Sango while gentle squeezing his chin. He brought his attention back to her eyes slowly at first, being that he still had his sights on Kagomes direction.  
  
"We need to pull ourselves together to go find her. Do you understand me!?" Inuyasha nodded his head in answer to her question. "There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent this. It just happened to fast, ever for you. So don't blame yourself. I know Kagome wouldn't want you to. What's do is done ok. Now let's just go get her back. I know she's still alive. Now snap out of it Dog-boy.!!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a moment to think about her words.  
  
'She's right. It won't go me any good moping around here. I need to find NOW. In need to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. How much I need her to be with me. She is my world now. She's.She is my home now.'  
  
"Your right Sango." He growled out. "I should have all ready been out looking for her instead of being here. Look.I want you all to stay right here ok. Don't move unless you have to."  
  
"Ahhh.Inuyasha," Miroku questioned, "How are you going to find her?"  
  
The monk got a slap upside the head that sent him to the ground by the Dog-demon.  
  
"Feh, stupid Priest. I am a dog-demon. There for I have the best nose. I will find her. Mark my words."  
  
"Now that's the hanyou we know." Sango said helping Miroku up to his feet. But just as he was almost up, Sango felt the unmistakable wandering hand of the perverted monk on her backside. And so, she dropped him to the ground, out cold by bring down her Hiraikotsu to his head.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head. Then he felt a tug on his pants. He gazed downward while Shippou looked up.  
  
"Can I help you find her too? Please." Shippou asked quietly. It was the first time he has spoken since this started. Usually he can't stop talking.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the kit gently, for once, and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry kid, but I need to do this on my own. It'll be quicker this way. I need you to stay here and help protect everyone else till I bring her back. Can you do this for me?" His voice was serious, but gentle all the same. It was a little unnerving for Shippou to see him act like this.  
  
"H-hai, I can and I will." He stated, puffing up.  
  
Inuyasha put him back down and was about to leave when he heard the unmistakable voice of his retainer, Myouga.  
  
"My Lord.my Lord.thank the heavens I found you. What has happened here?"  
  
** A/N. So how I'm I doing? Will Kagome get the help she desperately needs? Or will it be too late. Stay tuned for more. 


	4. All I need is you

Tears on my Heart  
  
Written by: Fire Pheonix 009  
  
Tears on my heart  
  
A/N.I done own Inuasha. But I own all other persons. I want to thank you all for your reviews. You're awesome.   
  
Ch 4 All I need is you.  
  
**** Inuyasha told the old flea the story of what had happened when Myoug finally caught his breath. But when the part of the story came about when Kagome got hit by the demons tail, Miroku had to finish because Inuyasha throat closed up on him as his eyes began to tear up again.  
  
"Myouga-sama. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Inuyasha needs to get going." Sango said, cutting in.  
  
"But, that is why I am here My Lord." Exclaimed Myoug in a hurry. "I have already located her. But we must hurry, she is in terrible shape. I am afraid if we do not hurry, she will not make it My Lord."  
  
Inuyashas eyes widened to the point of popping out. Quick as lighting, Inuyasha had his thumb and forefinger on the head of his retainer so fast, no one saw it.  
  
"Talk old man." He snarled out. A growl started in the depths of his chest and was growing in volume.  
  
"We must hurry. Follow me." Said Myouga as he started to hop away.  
  
"Stay here." The hanyou said to the remaining group. "I'll be back with her in my arms soon." Then he was gone in a flash.  
  
**  
  
"OH Kami-sama, I don't think I c-can take m-much more of this. It hurts s-o badly and I'm s-o cold." The young miko cried up to the heavens.  
  
My Lady. hang on my lady.help is coming!" the miko looked over to the right and down to a blade of grass that Myouga was jumping up and down on. She could barley keep her eyes open at this point.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha.Thank Kami you're here." She trailed off.  
  
But she was able to see just enough as a familiar red blur came towards her, then that was the last she saw before succumbing to the over whelming pain.  
  
"KAGOME, NOOO..Hang on. I'm here.I'm here." He yelled as he stopped in front of her stilled form.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome. Wake up.Onegai.You can't leave now #####.not when I need you the most." Inuyasha sobbed into her shoulder. "You just can't leave me."  
  
"I-Inu.Inuyasha.." Kagome whimpered but still kept her eyes closed. Very slowly she raised her hand and stroked his left ear. Her voice was like music to his ears.  
  
"Baka.as long as I have you w-with me.I-I'm not going anywhere." She continued whispering to him.  
  
A small smile played on his lips as he leaned towards her and placed a chaste kiss on to her soft lips.  
  
Inu-Inuyasha. I-I'm s-so c-cold.She said, teeth chattering.  
  
"Kagome.I wont lie to you.I don't know what to do. I can't risk moving you in your condition. I'm so scared right now." He said while putting his head on her shoulder and crying.  
  
"You are my life, my home now.I love you Kagome. Tell me what I need to do. Foe the second time in my life I just don't know what to do."  
  
"I-Inu-chan.What was your f-first t-time?" Kagome asked  
  
I-It was when my mother was dying. I was only six. I didn't know what to do, just like right know I don't know." He started to whimper and shake uncontrollably at this point.  
  
Kagome was at a loss for words. So she did the only thing she could. She started to stroke both of his ears in an attempt to sooth the hanyou.  
  
"My Lord, Inuasha, if I may, I might know what to do." Myouga said from Kagomes shoulder. Just like before, quick as lighting, he had his retainer in between his fingers again.  
  
"What are you talking about old man?" He growled. Myouga cleared his throat to start his story.  
  
"There was a time, along, long time ago. I had once witnessed your father take away a headache your mother had while pregnant with you. She needed to be in a dark room with no light and no sounds above a whisper. It went on for two days before your father finally took the pain unto himself." Said Myouga.  
  
"And just how was he able to do that flea." Inuyasha asked, annoyed.  
  
"Simple Inuyasha-sama. Being mated is a very special thing indeed. The bond between the mates is so very strong, nothing can rival against it."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, and then looked at Kagome. "Myouga- jiji, go get the monk."  
  
"Yes My Lord." Then he bounced out of sight.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha quietly asked as he tilted her chin up to face him. She opened her eyes slightly for him.  
  
"H-hai Inu-chan." She replied as her eyes started to close again.  
  
"Kagome, stay awake. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, I'll try." She whispered to him.  
  
Inuyasha straightened himself a little and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I am Inuyasha, hanyou. You are Kagome, human. I am asking you to be my mate. Do you accept of decline?" He looked at her intently. Silence. 'What if she doesn't accept? NO.no, I can't think like that,' He thought to himself.  
  
"I-I accept." She whispered barely audible to ever his ears.  
  
His eyes widened and he smiled from ear to ear so big, you would have thought he would have split in two.  
  
Just then, Miroku cautiously approached Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Myouga said you wanted to see me." Mairoku said, as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Inuasha looked up to him and said, "I asked Kagome to my mate. She accepted. I need you to marry us. His eyes and face were calm despite the situation. Miroku nodded.  
  
He cleared his throat and ran through the marriage vows, first to Inuyasha and had him repeat them, then did the same with Kaogme. Miroku sighed.  
  
"You may kiss your mate."  
  
When Inuyasha pulled from the kiss, he put his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. Kagome cried out in anguish at the same time the hanyou went stiff; his face contorted in pain and fell to the ground. They both were now unconscious.  
  
**  
  
Keade took them in and made them as comfortable as possible together on the same futon. She then looked over Inuyashas already healing wounds. Then she began to wander what could have happened to the couple to make them so unresponsive when they had left just a short time ago from her village.  
  
Once she was satisfied his wounds were nearly healed, she went in search of Sango and Miroku to find out what had taking place.  
  
**  
  
Kagome awoke two days later warm and very comfortable. She went to get up, but found a pair of strong arms slightly tighten around her waist.  
  
She laid her head back down and turned over only to be greeted by two sparkling golden eyes. He smiled to her while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he bent over closer to her ear and whispered, "Good morning mate."  
  
Then she remembered what took place in that clearing. Eyes widening, she whispered back to him, "Is it true? Or was I just dreaming it."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled softly while he tightened his hold on her a little more saying, "Yes koi, its very true."  
  
There was a knock on the door and the rest of their companions came in. Relive flooded their faces when they saw them awake, then excused themselves out to go prepare some lunch for the couple.  
  
Inuyasha looked into her shinning gray/blue eyes that were so full of life and love. He smiled as he realized that this look on her face was for him and him alone.  
  
"I love you so much Kagome. Never doubt that. I will always be there for you no matter what comes our way." He softly said.  
  
Kagome reached her hand up to rub his right ear. When she heard him purring in contemptment, she giggled a little.  
  
"I love you too, my silly puppy. And I will always be there for you too no matter what comes our way."  
  
**  
  
Keade knew what the couple needed now the worst was over and behind them. Some privacy. At least for a few hours anyways. She looked at Sango.  
  
"They'll be needing some time alone I think, for a while anyways. We all will be leaving shortly. There are some supplies I need from the neighboring village to the East. I shall be needing your assistance." As Keade spoke, Shippou came in.  
  
"But I don't want to leave. What if Kagome needs me!?" He cried.  
  
"Come along kit," Keade ordered gently. "I think Inuyasha can handle things here for a while when we leave."  
  
Shippou didn't like this at all of leaving Kagome after what she went through, but he didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled at each other and nodded. They, at least understood what Keade was implying. This was to be their 'honeymoon.' Then they all left on Kirias back to the village.  
  
** Kagome was about to say something, but Inuyasha didn't give her a chance because he had sealed his mouth to hers and moved enough so that he was half way on to her.  
  
They laid there in a passionate kiss that had their blood boiling while their hands moved and pushed their clothes away, reviling skin that was previously untouchable. He carefully placed his hands on to her breasts and slowly slid them down while looking at her nakedness for the first time.  
  
Kagome giggled softly when she saw the expression on his face while placing her hands on to his chest. His eyes widened at her feather- like touches. Now that he didn't have his fire-rat cloths on, she was amazed at how strong he looked. He wasn't a large man, but Gods; he was so beautiful she thought.  
  
Inuyasha dipped his head to capture her lips. He brought up her hands past her head as he laid her on to the futon, lacing their fingers together. He positioned himself and entered her as gently as he could. Trying to remain in control wasn't easy for him as this one act was quite capable of taking away all coherent thoughts from him.  
  
Kagome winced only slightly at first, but was certainly capable of moving with him as he set the rhythm of their love making.  
  
**  
  
In the after math of their union, a cool breeze came in through an opened window to sweep over their sweat streaked bodies. Kagome lay on her side, eyes closed as Inuyasha stroked her silky black mane.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He murmured into her ear as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. He started to press himself up against herself. She then knew that he wasn't through with her yet.  
  
"And you beautiful as well, my mate. So.you think you can handle another round?" She squealed as he pulled her on top of him, straddling his thighs.  
  
"I have wanted you for so long, I am not about to hold back anymore."  
  
And with that said, they made love again as if it was their first time.  
  
TBC????? If you think I should make another chapter..let me know ok. 


	5. Shippou's upset, then confused?

Written by: Fire Pheonix009  
  
A/N: I don't own inuyasha. but I own any other persons  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 Shippou's upset, then confused!?  
  
**  
  
The trip to the village was pretty quick when one is riding on Kiria's back. But it was all over to quick for Shippou though. He was still pouting because he wanted to stay behind, but the 'grown ups' wouldn't let him. They said that Inuyasha and Kaogme needed some time alone to recuperate. But it didn't settle to well with Shippou.  
  
'Stupid jerk. If he didn't just stand there like an idiot, Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt. What am I suppose to do? It's too boring without Kagome.'  
  
Shippou was so deep in thought; he didn't realize Sango was speaking to him. When he finally came to, he saw Sango crouched down in front of him with her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shippou-chan, are you listening to me. I said, Kagome-chan wanted me to give you this. So, here ya go kid. Just don't blow it all in one spot."  
  
Sango then handed him a little satchel. He opened it to find some money.  
  
"This is just for me, from Kagome." He was in awe at the fact that Kagome did this for him. It was always that, when ever they were in a market place, he would just ask Kagome when ever he saw something he wanted. Sometimes it was yes, other times no. But now, this was even better. He didn't have to ask anymore from anyone and be afraid that they would say no. Shippou then tucked it away into his little vest pocket.  
  
"Now Shippou, Kagome said that you need to stay close with us, alright. She doesn't want anything to happen to you. This place is very big. You can very easily get lost here ok."  
  
"Thanks Sango-chan. And I'll be careful." And then they were off.  
  
**  
  
The day was pretty uneventful. As happy as Shippou was to have his own money and saw all sorts of great things and stuff, he just wasn't into it with out Kagome with him.  
  
As the afternoon ##### on, he slowly became aware that the 'grown ups' weren't watching him all to well. Keade was deep in thought as to try and not forget any of the important ingredients and healing herbs she needed to re-stock up on as she was speaking to the merchant.  
  
Sango and Miroku were just being themselves. On occasions, Shippou would hear Sango shriek and then a loud slap would be heard.  
  
"This is so boring," He muttered to himself. "They wouldn't even notice if I left..Hey wait a tic..Why not?"  
  
When the day finally was closing to an end, Keade, Sango and Miroku decided it was time for some supper.  
  
They have been shopping all afternoon and were quite tired. Well, more exactly, Miroku was quite tired, being that Sango and Kaede made him carry all of their bags in order to stop his wandering hands from wandering anymore.  
  
Happy with their purchases, Sango just couldn't shake this nagging feeling in the back of her mind she's had for a while now. She just shrugged it off and resumed eating.  
  
"Meow..meow.." Called Kiria to her Master. She was hungry too. Sango looked down at her distressed fire-kitty and picked her up.  
  
"Hungry too, huh. Well..lets just see what I can find for you and Shippou." She excused herself to a nearby stand and picked up a few things for the two demons. When Sango came back, she gave Kiria her supper called to Shippou. After a few moments, she called again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Miroku, have you seen Shippou? I can't seem to find him." She asked in a worried tone. Just then, Sango's right brow began to twitch as her eyes widened.  
  
"HENTAI..this isn't the time for this housi-sama!!" She yelled as she brought down her Hiraikotsu upon Miroku's head. And made him look like this..@_@  
  
"Have you seen Shippou, Keade?" Sango asked as she turned to face the old woman. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"Nay, I have not seen this morning when we arrived. Is the kit missing Sango?" She nodded her head.  
  
"Oh no. What are we going to do? Kagome's going to be very upset if anything happens to him." As Sango spoke, Miroku finally awoke.  
  
"My dear Sango, please don't worry, we'll find him." He attempted to give her a hug, but she started to reach for her weapon. Miroku got the message and backed away.  
  
Sango was now scared for her little friend. There was no telling where he went or what kind of trouble he could be in.  
  
"Meow." Called Kiria.  
  
"Hn..Kiria?" Said Sango. "Oh, of course. Maybe Kiria can sniff out his scent. Do you think you can?"  
  
"Meow." She answered as she transformed. She was also worried. Shippou was her best friend and she wasn't about to let anything happen to her best friend if she can help it. She sniffed around the scents that were airborne and roared, signaling she was onto something.  
  
When Shippou decided that the 'grown ups' weren't watching, he snuck off. He knew where he wanted to be.  
  
"Humph, no telling what that jerk is doing to upset her. The sooner I get there the better."  
  
Once he got to the edge of the village they were at, he transformed into his fox-form and ran like the devil himself was chasing him. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble later, but right now, he didn't care. He just needed to get back to Kagome.  
  
Shippou was surprised at how fast he made it back to Keades village. He made a bee-line straight to her hut. Shippou stood at the entrance before he went in to listen. It was to quiet for his liking and there was this scent in the air that for some reason reminded him of his parents when they told him to go out and play. So, cautiously he went in search of Kagome. He sniffed her out to be in the last room of the hut.  
  
**  
  
Once Inuyashas heartbeat became normal again, he just couldn't sleep. He knew and can feel his body was tired, but he felt that if he closed his eyes, she would slip away from him forever. So, he just laid there stroking her black mane and back, content in just watching his slumbering mate and taking comfort in her intoxicating scent.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know when he nodded off, but when he heard the soft knock at the door, he was wide awake and sniffing the air to see who it was. He kept his left arm around her waist as he lay onto his back.  
  
"What do you want fox?" He whispered out. The door opened a little and Shippou walked in.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be with the others? Why are you here?"  
  
Shippou was nervous when he approached the futon. He kept his eye on Inuyasha. But he just watched as Shippou made his way over to Kagome.  
  
"I-I was scared. I wanted to make sure she was still her. After what happened..I can't bare to think.." He trailed off as a tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha knew what he was talking about and what he was feeling. It was the same for himself. Shippou, it seemed, is looking for the same reassurance that he himself had sought for. He knew that for the past few years, Shippou considered Kagome as his new mother. And that's how she treated him too. Like he was her very own pup. This thought brought a smile to Inuyasha's lips, though, the question would be, and would Shippou except him as his adoptive father now that him and Kagome were mated now?  
  
"Um..Shippou, could I speak to you?"  
  
Shippou's gaze on Kagome went to Inuyasha and his question.  
  
"H-Hai. Sure I think."  
  
He walked around the bed and sat in front of Inuyasha. He was still nervous and now a bit confused as to what the hanyous intentions were. Since none of his usual scowls and growls were present, he assumed there is no threat here.  
  
"Shippou, I know no one can ever replace your parents..But Kagomes comes pretty close huh."  
  
Shippou sat back a little, shocked at his question. But , yeah, Kagome is his mama now ever since he meet her  
  
"Hai. She is my mama now. Well, not exactly anyway. I love her just the same as my real mama though. Why?"  
  
"Did your parents ever explain to you what a mate is?"  
  
Shippous ears drooped and bowed his head down. Why was Inuyasha bringing this up for? It hurts so much to think about them.  
  
"No, they didn't get the chance to. I wasn't old enough yet for 'that' talk."  
  
"Ohh..I see. Do you mind if I explain it to ya?" Inuyasha said.  
  
'Ok, that did it. Who are you and where is the real Inuyasha at? This isn't like him one bit. Why is he acting like this..but then again..there's something about his voice, it reminds me of the way Papa would speak.'  
  
Confusion was all over the kit's face as Inuyasha looked at him, waiting for his answer. He chuckled softly to himself when he spoke again.  
  
"I guess what happened with Kagome really scared me today. I never, ever, want anything bad to happen to Kagome, you know that. Shippou just nodded his head.  
  
"But what happened today..I have never felt so helpless in my life. I thought I had lost her forever. As I was holding her there in the clearing, I made a silent promise to myself that I will be a changed demon, for her, as well as for everyone else in our group. Anyway, what I'm saying is that now Kagome is my mate. When you're older, you, yourself, will find someone. Always follow your instincts as well as your heart, kid. You will always want to protect that person from anything bad. But, just remember that sometimes, just sometimes, bad things can't be avoided, so just deal with it as best as you can."  
  
Shippou just sat there, still trying to understand what his ears were relaying to his brain. He's having a hard time believing that this use to be an arrogant, loudmouthed, grumpy, jerk of a hanyou just yesterday. Maybe now since that horrible situation may have changed his way of living and seeing life in a new way.  
  
'Maybe now he'll treat Kagome better..and me..Nah..ha that's asking for too much.'  
  
"Shippou," Inuyasha called, softly. Shipppou brought his head up to regard the hanyou.  
  
"I..uh.know that I haven't been a good role model demon, like I should have, being that your Papa isn't here to do it for ya.." He trailed off as he looked down at Kagomes still form.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you trying to say? Yes, you're right. You could have been a better role model, but sometime..I uh..did deserve it those hit sometimes, ya know..for playing tricks on ya and stuff. But ya know, I've always thought of you as my big brother. And that everything we did, we did as brothers are supposed to do. You guys are the only family now for me. Especially her." Shippou let a some tears fall as he pointed a clawed finger at Kagome.  
  
"Hey, come here." Inuyasha called. Shippou hesitated a little, thinking it might be a trick.  
  
"Come on, I'm not going to hit, punch or throw you. I promise. I just..have a request."  
  
Shippou got up and stood in front of the dog-demon. Inuyasha patted his knee, indicating that Shippou sit there and so he did.  
  
"Like I said, I have a request..umm..care to hear it?" He nodded to Inuyasha.  
  
"I know you thin of Kagome as your Mama..umm..maybe , you could think.." Inuyasha trailed off again because not only was he not sure as how to ask, but also scared because what if he says no.  
  
"Could I think what, Inuyasha?" Curiosity was building to the point of breaking Shippou in half.  
  
'Oh man, this is serious. Inuyasha's never had this look on his face before.' Shippou thought to himself. Inuyasha took a deep breath and swallowed hard before speaking.  
  
"My request is..would it be possible for you to look at me..like you do at Kagome." Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Kagome.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean look at how I use to treat him. I guess I'm just fooling myself. I just know he won't go for it.'  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ..asking me if I want you as my new Papa?" Shippou questioned.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at him, swallowed hard and nodded 'yes' to him.  
  
"Then..I accept. And don't worry; I won't call you Papa in front of the others like I do when I call Kagome 'Mama."  
  
Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. He would make sure he had proper demon training, unlike himself, having to be forced to learn and experience life alone. He would teach his pup, as with any others that may come, just like his father would have done with him had he not died.  
  
As the two of them were so caught up in their conversation, they didn't know that Kagome had been awake the whole time. Now, there where no doubts in her mind that Inuyasha would make a great father. It was comforting to know, as she drifted back to sleep, that Inuyasha and Shippou's relationship is forever changed.  
  
"Come on, Pup. It's late, time for sleep." Inuyasha spooned himself up against her back as Shippou curled up into Kagomes front with his fox ear against her chest, listening to the comforting heartbeat that was his reassurance that she was ok.  
  
**  
  
After awhile, Kirara lost Shippou's scent. There just was too much there. Sango was completely a wreck now. She can't go back without him. What is she suppose to tell Kagome? So, they searched as best they could.  
  
As the night went on, they finally decided they should head home. They were going to need Inuyasha and Kagomes help on this. Even if Kagome was going to upset at her for not keeping a better eye on him. But, lets face it, when one has a certain lecherous, perverted monk on one's hands, it's hard to concentrate on anything else. But oh well, the sooner he's found the better she'll feel.  
  
Kirara transformed once again and they were off. As soon as they landed at Keades hut, Kirara started to rumble and sniffed around.  
  
"What is it, Kirara?" Sango questioned her fire-cat. She reverted back to her small kitty size and ran into the hut. As soon as the others saw her run off, they followed suit. She ran down the hall of the hut till she came to the last door. She stopped and pawed it gently.  
  
"Meow..Meow..Meow.." Called Kirara.  
  
Keade stepped up front and peered inside. At one look, she softly laughed to herself as she walked away to get ready for bed. Miroku, then took a look inside, also chuckling to himself as he headed to bed.  
  
Sango was not a happy person right now. And with everyone obviously laughing at something, it wasn't helping her any. So, she finally looked in herself. And what see saw, made what ever worry she had for the fox-kit, turn into anger at a snap of the finger.  
  
'Ohhh, that little brat!! He is so going to get it in the morning. How dare he sneak away when he was told to stay with us.' Sango quietly closed the door and walked to her own bed while in a silent rage about Shippou.  
  
Kirara, on the other hand, was very happy to have found her friend safe. As soon as Keade had opened the door, she ran straight to Shippou. She curled up next to him and purred herself to sleep. Shippou, awoken by Kirara's purring, put his arm around his best friend and held her close, drifting off again.  
  
A/N..WOW..I'm so happy that you all wanted me to continuo this story. I figure I may have one more chappie, then I'll be done. PLZ R/R OK *hugs to all my reviewers* 


	6. IM SORRY NOTE FROM FIREPHEONIX

im sorry i may cancel tears of my heart till i get more inspiration it may take a few days or maby a few weeks sorrry 


End file.
